


HEAVENLY: JJK

by Peachyjeoon



Category: Kpop - Fandom, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Athena - Freeform, Drama, F/M, Fights, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Greek gods, Jungkookff, Monsters, PercyJackson, Poseidon - Freeform, Romance, Stress, Zeus - Freeform, apollo - Freeform, bts - Freeform, cronus - Freeform, emotional?, fan fiction, jungkook - Freeform, kpop, percy jackson - Freeform, taehyung - Freeform, taehyungff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachyjeoon/pseuds/Peachyjeoon
Summary: Lee Gyeongi thought she was an ordinary girl, however everything changed once she learned who she truly was.-Inspired by Percy Jackson and The trials of Apollo.A jeon jungkook fic-Cuss words are included.
Relationships: Action - Relationship, Drama - Relationship, Romance - Relationship, fantasy - Relationship, fiction - Relationship





	1. CHAPTER ZERO: HE IS HEAVENLY

\- CHAPTER ZERO: HE IS HEAVENLY  
章 0: 彼は天国です

She watched him as he took down one god by another. The power of a full breed was indeed powerful.  
The way he dodged the punches to the way he swiftly moved without struggles from each appointment to the other-  
Oh- it's so heavenly.  
No, he is heavenly. Yeah, that's it, Jeon Jungkook is the most heavenly god she's ever seen.


	2. CHAPTER ONE: AM I REALLY?

\- CHAPTER ONE: AM I REALLY?  
章 1: 私は本当に?

Lee Gyeongi walked around the museum as she analysed the godly sculptures. Even though the sign clearly said "Do not touch" She couldn't resist the urge but to touch Zeus's statue. 

That's so pretty..

She thought to herself. Greek mythology has always been interesting for her. Every since Gyeongi was little she had always read all the newspapers that involved Percy Jackson. 

Merely a pure god, but a human child with the father of a god. A demigod. The son of Poseidon- oh, and so powerful. 

She found it so fascinating of how a human like him can have such great powers; it was amazing. 

She quickly grabbed her camera and directed it towards the statues. "Zeus, Poseidon and Hades," She lightly whispered to herself. A smile curved on her lips. 

"So cool,"

-

Gyeongi tiredly plotted herself down on her comfortable bed, her arms immediately stretching out for the huge soft blanket next to her. 

With the blanket she tucked it around her whole body before she went ahead and grabbed her phone and searched up 'H2u headlines'

She quickly scrolled through the news as her eyes slowly but gradually started to close on its own. She frustratedly slapped herself on her chin, hoping to stay a little more awake. 

She desperately tried to stay awake. She needed to be the first one to hear the news of Percy Jackson. Every day at 02:00 am. 

It's very late yes, but Gyeongi loved it. She loved being the first reader, she loved reading about Percy Jackson, left alone gods. 

Sometimes she'd fantasise that she had the same power as him. There would be days where she'd walk around the house pretending to control the water.

Her neighbours who could see her every day thought she was mentally sick. She couldn't care less, she loved pretending to control the water. 

Nearly ten minutes had passed. At this rate she had to stick two tape straps on her eyelids to keep them open. 

"Ah, so thirsty..," She mumbled. She felt her throat burn while her lips were dry. "Water, I need water..," She cried as she stretched out her arm, hoping to reach the glass of water standing on her desk. 

"Wa..ter..," She mumbled. The tape straps that were once sticking on her eyelids fell of, her arms grew weaker as she tried to reach for the glass of water. 

Gyeongi glanced at the glass of water standing on her desk one more time before her body gave up on her. Her eyes drifted of to cloud land as she let the dark engulf her. 

However, once the girl had fallen asleep, she did not notice that the water that she yearned so much for, had formed into a thick bubble whom flew above her bed. 

The water spread across the roof of her room as it silently flew above the petite sleeping girl. 

Meanwhile her neighbour who was on the other side of the building, couldn't believe with his own eyes of just what he had witnessed. 

His neighbour- the girl he thought was mentally sick- could actually control the water. 

-

Gyeongi finished class early and decided to go to an Instagram famous study cafe to study math. 

Her exams were nearing and she'd admit she isn't the best in math. On her way she bought some golden kiwis, however the cafe did not allow her to bring it in. 

Frustrated and not wanting to let go of her kiwi, Gyeongi decided to walk further down the town and ended up sitting by the nearest playground. 

"Tch, what's so good about an Instagram famous study cafe if you can't bring the most important thing in the world?" She huffed. "Golden kiwis are superior" She growled. Earning a laugh from the man next to her. 

Gyeongi turned her head to the man whom  
was sitting next to her. He was sitting on one of the swings, his legs going back and forth. 

He had dark skin, not a Korean, however his hair was covered with a beanie, but she could still see his visible curly brown hair.

Gyeongi was stunned and shocked. She opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it. 

Instead she coughed and continued, "Are you perhaps.." She mumbled. The man looked at her, his head tilted to the side. "Am I what?" 

Gyeongi awkwardly rubbed her hair. "Are you perhaps.., Grover?" The man chuckled. "Am I so easy to recognise?" 

Gyeongis eyes went wide. She's always been interested in God's and such. But never has she ever imagined that she'd run into Percy Jackson's guardian himself! 

Grover, the oh-so amazing Satyr! She tried her best not to fangirl in front of him and rather tried to act more calm and collected. 

Reputation and first impression is important after all. 

"Oh, that's cool," She nodded calmly. However on the inside she felt like exploding. She had so many questions she wanted to ask. 

Grover didn't say anything but nod. The atmosphere changed to a rather awkward one. Gyeongi didn't want to come off as irritating to the satyr and decided to stay quiet, although Grover himself didn't seem to say anything either. 

A cough ruined the silence. Grover decided to speak up. "Anyways, you are Gyeongi right?"

"Yeah, why?" 

Little did she know that the next words that would roll out of his tongue was far from what she expected. 

That one little sentence changed everything.

"Uh, I know it sounds weird but, you're a demigod Gyeongi,"

Gyeongis eyes went wide, her mouth hung open. She could've sweared she drooled somewhere in between.

She tried her hardest to understand what Grover meant. But it never hit her completely. Her? A demigod? 

Am I really? 

"I'll explain everything to you, but we need to leave," Grover continued. She looked at him, her face paler than ever. 

"What do you mean?" Gyeongi couldn't help but stutter. "Why? When? Where?" She had so many questions she wanted to ask. 

Grover shook his head. "Not now," he got up. "All I can say is that you're in danger and I need to bring you to a safe place," 

That's when it clicked. 

If she's really what he told her she was and if she really was in danger like he said, then there would only be one place she'd have to leave to. 

"The half-blood camp..,?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): hope you enjoyed reading, I’ll see you soon!


	3. CHAPTER TWO: BUMPY ROAD

\- CHAPTER TWO: BUMPY ROAD  
章 2: でこぼこ道

"So you're saying I'm a demigod?" I gasped. We were in a hurry so Grover and I went back to my house to grab a few things and then we settled out on the road. 

I sat on the passenger seat while Grover was the one who was driving. He nodded to my question and proceeded to talk. 

"I'll tell you a story, are you ready for it?" He asked me, his eyes still set on the road. I nodded as I adjusted my position. 

Nothing's more shocking than to know that I'm a demigod. The gods whom i had admired so dearly; and now I'm one of them.

I've always thought that I was a normal teenage girl, just like the rest- and I still am. Trust me- there's nothing about me that screams 'goddess' 

Maybe the goddess of food- pigs? Never mind. 

"It all started 18 years ago. On February 14th, a woman named Suji, gave birth to a young beautiful girl. That girl had crystal green eyes, her hair was pure black, but, when her hair came in touch with water, it turned silver.

However; the birth of the child wasn't just happiness. Her mother was a human and her dad a god. When Cronus found about his son's newly born daughter, he raged.

This girl had an older sibling, and this sibling was too a demigod. His eyes crystal blue. Cronus was nice enough to spear this boy's life. However, he swore that if his son ever fell in love with a human again and if he ever got one more child delivered, 

he'd kill the child." 

I felt cold shivers run down my spine and down to my stomach. My palms sweaty. I already knew the answer to my question, but I still had the urge to ask.

"That girl.., is she me?" 

I looked at Grover. His eyes were dark and full of sorrow.

His grip on the steering wheel tightened. He seemed relaxed, but I bet he was just as nervous and scared as i was. 

"Yes,

It's you, Lee Gyeongi." 

-

I looked out the window not wanting to look at Grover. Although it wasn't his fault, I still couldn't face him. Maybe because it was him who had told me the story and nobody else. 

And why is it Grover who had to pick me up? Why not my brother? Why'd he not come? 

Several thoughts surrounded my head. The clouds got darker and rain started to pour down. The rain has never been so strong before. 

Lighting struck between the clouds. The sun quickly disappeared and the dark surrounded it. It rained endlessly in the dark, it was as if the rain was alive. 

It roared like madness and hit down on the soil, feeding the hungry gras. 

"And so? Why am I not dead yet?" I spoke up, my eyes still attached on the rain. 

Grover sighed, and then a coughed right after. He adjusted his seat, flashed a look at me and focused back on the bumpy road. 

"Well, your father was a good one. He loved you so much, he couldn't let go. He decided to ask for help from his brothers and friends. 

But before that, he made sure to send you back to the human world with your mother. He cast a spell on you, sealing your magic away. 

Without your magic Cronus couldn't track you or feel you. However having your magic taken away gave you disadvantages. 

Just like a human, you'd get hurt and not be able to heal yourself with your powers, your flexibility and energy lacks. Your hair can't turn silver either. 

To make you more natural- and more normal like the other citizens, your eyes turned brown.

Together, your father and his brothers plotted a plan against Cronus. And then, on a cold night, where the rain rained it's heaviest, when the thunder struck it hardest, 

The Greek gods declared war against Cronus." 

War? My father whom I don't even remember, loved me so dearly, he must've been worried for all these years, yet I wasn't aware. 

Yet, I haven't had the time to look for him. Not even once have I ever thought about my father. My mom told me he was dead and that was it. 

I believed her and didn't care to ask any other questions about him since. 

Other than that, I know nothing about my father. Maybe he had blue eyes like me too. I always found it weird how everyone in my class had brown dark eyes. 

They'd ask me if I wore contact lenses, and I'd say 'no, they're natural', of course they wouldn't believe me though. They all brushed it off and told me to talk to them when "you've learned that lying is wrong."

I played with my hair. I watched my finger curl around it and then let it go back, only to do it again. 

"So? Did they succeed?" 

He nodded. "They did, however 

Cronus was very strong. The strongest among them all. They could only seal him for a certain amount of time. 

Yesterday , your neighbour caught you using your magic. I met him on a bar, drunk. That's when he mentioned you. 

How you shared an interest for mythological gods, how you liked to pretend you had powers. He thought you were mentally sick, 

But what he saw that night changed everything. He could've spit lies that night, but I saw the sincerity in his eyes. He too was a believer- in the mythological gods I mean. 

You must know that the gods watch us from above. 

Although the Greek gods managed to seal Cronus away in a pandora box, his powers remained. We knew that the pandora box wouldn't keep him away for long. We thought the seal would break when you turned 78, 

However, we were wrong. Once you used your magic that night, Cronus managed to get a scent of your power, your magic. 

It must've driven him so crazy.., 

So crazy that he broke the seal; And managed to escape from the box. 

That's why I was sent to get you. We must bring you back to the god camp so you can learn how to use your powers. 

I know you've been wondering, why didn't my brother come get me? You see- we couldn't protect him that day. 

Yesterday I mean. It all came so unexpectedly- your brother got taken by Cronus and he's held caged every since. 

You're the only one left Gyeongi. That's why we have to keep you safe, 

That's why we have to leave."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): hello, it's 3am. I was bored so I decided to update. My grammar is a bit whack, but I tried to strengthen it a little.


	4. CHAPTER THREE: H-O-H

\- CHAPTER THREE: H-O-H  
章 3: H20

Never in my life had I imagined that I would be a demigod. And a wanted one at that? The rain raged down, the storm only getting stronger and stronger. 

"Is there a way to get my brother back?" 

Grover shook his head. His eyes were full of sorrow, it was so visibly. I couldn't help but feel the guilt rush through my body. 

My father- my brother- I've never met them, but when I finally get to hear about them, I learn that one is missing and the other is somewhere up in cloud-land? 

Though I've never met my own brother, I was determined to get him back. Grover would probably refuse, since I needed to 'be kept safe' 

But I couldn't care less. There wouldn't be any 'me' if it wasn't for my father. His first child is gone, who knows how devastated my father must feel. 

I'm going to find my brother and build up my family. I will fulfil my mother's last wish; 

"All I want is for our family to be gathered together."

I broke the silence yet again with a question I was dreading to ask every since we started the road. 

"Who's my father? Who of the three brothers? Zeus, Hades or Poseidon?"

Grover did nothing but to chuckle at my question. For the first time he actually smiled a little. 

My eyes scanned him from top to bottom again. Black curly hair, with some horns on top, along with two goat legs. 

How can he drive a car with those legs? Is it possible for a goat to drive a car? Well I guess it is, considering he's been driving for three hours straight. 

"You're not going to answer?" I huffed. 

He ignored me yet again and raised his elbow telling me 'I don't know and I don't care'. My eyebrows furrowed, I crossed my arms and looked out of the window. 

"You'll have to find out who he is by yourself," Grover cooed. "Don't be a weakling and find it out." 

Weakling? Ouch- 

Just because I can't run 200 miles easily like all the others in class doesn't mean I'm weak! 

My butt itched and hurt after sitting for so many hours. I unbuckled my belt and adjusted my position. 

"Hey, what are you doing?" Grover looked over at me, but quickly diverted his eyes again back on the road. 

"My butt hurts okay," I frustratedly said. He playfully shook his head.

"We're almost here anyways." 

-

After what felt like hours, we finally made it to the destination. I hurriedly jumped out of my seat and went outside. 

It was still raining, but I didn't mind. Water is fine, it feels good on my skin. I liked the feeling. 

Plus; it makes me feel like I'm in a kdrama. 

"We're almost there. All we need to do is to walk a little further into the forest," Grover informed me as he closed the car door. 

Grover took the lead and walked further in to the forest as I followed behind him. The rain caused the mud that had formed on the ground. 

My white shoes that I literally got one week ago, was now ruined. 

I looked down at them. They were all muddy and ugly. I was so distracted about my dirty white shoes, that I didn't notice that Grover was no longer in front of me. 

"Grover?" I yelled, yet no one answered. 

I thought he was joking, I thought he'd come out from a bush and say something like "hahahahah, I'm just joking, chill!" But heck, he didn't.

Fine. I don't need Grover- I can find the camp all by myself. Gathering all the courage I had, I continued the steep dark road in the rain.

Nearly 15 minutes passed. I am convinced that Grover left me for good. Demigod? Me? Tch- What a scammer. 

Everything he said seemed so real. I can't believe that he actually managed to scam me into something so stupid! 

I frustratedly laughed to myself as I kicked some stone pebbles. Me? An oh-so powerful goddess?? hAhA! 

Yeah.., it was all to good to be true- 

I walked further into the forest. The deep dark road never seemed to end. Have I walked in circles? Will I ever get out of here? 

"AIhhh! Don't think like that Gyeongi!" I told myself as I continued walking. As I continued walking I heard rustling sounds between the bushes. 

Two horns popped out from the bushes. 

Grover? You fucker-

After leaving me for over fifteen minutes you'd bet I'd jump on you and kill you right on the spot. 

Prison? Huh huh, I'm not scared of that. Gyeongi who? I'm queengi. 

Trying to be as sneaky as possible, I tip toed my way to the satyr who was hiding between the bushes. I opened my arms as wide as possible and jumped straight on his horns and grabbed them with force. 

"Hah! I got you, you dumbass!! Haha!" I cackled with a smugly face. Though, that smile of mine quickly disappeared along with my laughter as the oh-so satyr stood up. 

My hands who was holding onto its horns dragged me with it as it stood up, resulting in me literally getting lifted up from the ground. 

As the 'monster' stood up I managed to see what it really was. He had huge meaty hands, his height- around 7 feet tall. 

His body full of biceps and muscles, he was completely naked, except for the underwear. He had thick coarse brown hair and oh man- he smelled like dead meat. 

I understood immediately who this creature was, I had read about him several times before. 

Pasiphae's son; Minotaur.

\- 

I gulped as I looked down. I must be 7 feet above the ground. 

"How dare you attack my horns!" The minotaur growled, his head shaking back and forth, resulting me to almost- just almost falling off. 

"OMYGOD please! I didn't mean it oh-my-gOd" I screamed, tears fell down from my eyes. I couldn't stop my nonstop crying. 

"You are Gyeongi aren't you?! I can smell your magic, I can smell your blood. Oh, how amazing you'd taste in my mouth. I'll devour you in one bite, you won't feel a single thing." He growled. 

I swear I could feel him smirk.

"N-no please! I beg you." I cried, the tears kept falling nonstop down from my eyes and down to my already red cheeks. 

The weather, the rain, the storm, it all made my emotions even worse. This weather was the perfect weather to cry in.. and to die in. 

I felt the minotaurs hand gripping on my small body. His hand must've been the size of a car. I tried my hardest to hold onto his horns, however his grip was stronger than mine and he managed to grab me onto his palm. 

He tightened his fist on me, making it hard to breathe. 

"Such a weak human..," He laughed. "Such a weak goddess!" 

The thunder struck a second time, causing me to yelp. I tried my hardest to escape from his grip, but his arms were to big. 

This was it, this was the end, I quickly closed my eyes as I waited to be eaten up. I'm weak, I can't stop him, I don't even know what my power is- I can't- 

"Yah! Lee Gyeongi use your magic for gods sake!" I heard a voice scream from under. I recognised the voice as Grover's. 

He's back! 

"Fucktard! This is all your fault!" I cried out even harder. My emotions stirring even more. 

At this point I no longer knew what I was feeling. Was I mad, sad or maybe scared? I couldn't tell. 

"Use your magic!" Grover repeated once again. This time he ran towards the miniature and kicked him on his foot. 

The miniature was as big as a house, while Grover was as small as a mouse. What can a mouse do?!

To my surprise Grover actually managed to hit the miniature, his leg falling down. The miniature fell down on one knee, his grip on my body loosened. 

"Gyeongi! Use your goddamn magic right instantly!" Grover shouted angrily. 

"What's the use?! I don't know how!" I cried out, my body shaking. 

The storm started to blow, the rain fell down from the skies like a mad flock of bulls. 

This isn't the way to die. I don't want to die like this. I cried even more. 

"Gyeongi!" Grover screamed, snapping me back to reality. I looked at him, our eyes met. 

Desperation. His eyes showed nothing but desperation. 'Please live' is what it felt like he was saying. 

I calmed myself down. I gave him a small nod and closed my eyes. I tried to focus.

Dad? Do you hear me? If you do- please lend me your power. If you really do care about me, would you lend me some power? Some magic? 

.

It's as if the whole situation slowed down. The miniature wasn't moving, Grover wasn't moving. 

The rain had stopped, the storm, everything. 

And then- everything turned white. Nobody was there with me, just me, myself and the white. 

"Gyeongi, you're here," a faint voice whispered. 

I looked around for the voice, but I didn't find the person. "F-father?" I shakingly asked, nobody answered.

"I'll give you your power honey, but only you can use it if you truly want to do so." Were the last words I heard before the light engulfed me once again, forcing me to close my eyes.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): feel free to leave comments, and tell me your opinion of this story so far! Thanks for reading again!❤️


	5. CHAPTER FOUR: WHO AM I?

\- CHAPTER FOUR: WHO AM I?  
章 4: 私は誰?

I opened my eyes and snapped back to reality. I watched Grover as he furiously tried to take down the minotaur who was thrice his size. I felt bad for not being able to do anything. I wanted to help him badly, however I did not know how to do so. 

I tried desperately to find a solution in order to help Grover, however no ideas popped out. I panicked even more as the minotaur grabbed Grover by the neck and lifted him up, almost strangling him to death. 

I desperately searched the area until I found a huge stone on the ground. I quickly grabbed the stone and clutched it tightly. 

"Hey asshole!" I shouted. The minotaur changed his direction to me. He huffed and growled as he let go of Grover. Grover fell down on the ground with a loud grunt as he coughed, trying to catch up his breath. 

"How dare you call me with such words?!" the minotaur shouted as he furiously ran towards me, his hands ready to grab my body. As he came closer to me I threw the stone at him, hoping something would happen.

However, I was not the best archer, and the stone landed 10cm away from me. The minotaur smirked as he ran towards me. 

Well shit. 

I couldn't do anything but to watch the minotaur come closer and closer towards me. I wanted to desperately run, but my feet were glued to the ground. I eyed Grover and watched him struggle has he tried to get back up on his two legs. 

He desperately looked at me and shouted "yOU HAVE TO FUCKING RUN GYEONGI, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STANDING THERE!" as his words left his mouth, I felt a rush of encouragement rush through my veins. 

Despite being utterly scared I tried to run. I tried to run as fast as I could and not look back , hoping that I would be able to outrun the minotaur. However, I thought too highly of myself as I accidentally stumbled over a log, and fell down on my knees. 

I couldn't help but to let out a small laugh. Tears ran down my cheek as I thought of how stupid I was. I thought that I was strong enough to defeat the minotaur, for a second I really thought that I would make it out alive. 

It was stupid of me to think that I could beat him. There was no way I would be able to beat Cronus as well. I've lost all hope, they've probably mistaken me for someone else, there was no way I held any power in me. 

Someone as weak as me would never be able to be powerful like a god. I couldn't help but cry out. Tears ran down my cheeks. I clutched the mud on the floor. The skies turned dark, and the rain got heavier and heavier for each second. 

Thunder stroked the skies, I could sense the minotaur come closer and closer. 

"Look at you. So weak, so fragile," The minotaur scoffed. I felt his glare pierce through my body. I turned my soaked body to face him, my whole body trembling. He had me corned, and I couldn't do anything to stop it. 

I couldn't stop sobbing as looked up at him, ready to die. He gave out a mischievous laugh as he grabbed my body with his huge hands. He clenched his hand around my small body, making it difficult for me to laugh.

"Is this all you can do?" He laughed as he looked at me. As he held me tight in his arms, the rain started raining harder. The thunder wasn't getting any better either. As It started to thunder even more, one of the lightings hit the trees and it started to burn. 

Fire surrounded me and the minotaur, I was weak and there was nothing I could do. I couldn't do anything but to cry as he held me in his arms. 

I felt powerless. 

"yAH GYEONGI!" a voice shouted. With tears in my eyes, I looked down to see Grover. He barely managed to stand up straightly, however I managed to hear what he had to say. 

"For gods sake Gyeongi! You HAVE to live! Do something, please, anything!" Grover shouted. As he finished his sentence the minotaur started to laugh cockily. "There's nothing she can do! She's too weak, and now I'll eat her up" He smirked as he opened his mouth. 

I sobbed as my body neared the minotaurs mouth for each second that went. I closed my eyes tightly and waited for the pain to end. The moment I had closed my eyes, everything went white once again.

"Lee Gyeongi. You are my daughter, you have to survive. I know it's hard, but you can do it. Believe in yourself Gyeongi, make me and your brother proud." 

-

Grover watched with tears in his eyes as he saw Gyeongi in the minotaurs arms, ready to be eaten up. He didn't understand why she didn't do anything about it, and why she decided to close her eyes. 

Nothing made sense to him. Maybe he took the wrong girl? Maybe it wasn't her, but it was someone else? But what if it is her, what would happen if she died? 

Several thoughts circled his mind as he looked up at the petite girl. As she neared the minotaurs open mouth, her eyes opened. 

As the rain dripped down from the skies, and toucher her hair, it turned silver. Her eyes glowed as they changed from dark brown, to what looked like a crystal green colour. 

"What is happening?" The minotaur shrieked in horror as he looked at Gyeongi with confusion in his eyes. Grover's mouth was left open at what he had witnessed. Gyeongi had transformed, 

she had gotten her power.

Gyeongi's eyes continued to glow as the rain around her started to engulf her body. The minotaur let go off her in shock as he looked at the girl who was carressed by the water. 

The water around her then transformed into a huge goblin, around the same size of the minotaur. "There is no way.." The minotaur gasped as the water goblin attacked him. 

The minotaur tried his hardest to fight back, but failed as the water from below captured his legs, making it impossible to move. The minatours eyes were filled with horror as he saw a flood of water run towards him. 

He barely managed to utter any words before the water flood flushed his giant body away, leaving Gyeongi floating up in the air, thanks to the water that was surrounding her. 

Grover watched in awe as he looked at Gyeongi. She did it, she had finally used her power. As the minotaur flushed away with the water flood, the skies cleared up and the rain disappeared. 

The water that had engulfed Gyeongi evaporated, and her body fell down to the ground with a thud. 

Grover quickly ran towards Gyeongi and grabbed her by the shoulders. She was unconscious, and she was breathing heavily. "You did well Gyeongi, you did well," He mumbled as he tried to lift her up. 

"We have to bring you to the half-blood camp, and we have to do it now." he muttered as he carried Gyeongi deeper into the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N): This was the hardest chapter to write lmao. I'm not very good at these fighting scenes, but i hope it's good enough uwu.


	6. CHAPTER FIVE: WELCOME TO HALF-BLOOD CAMP

\- CHAPTER FIVE: WELCOME TO HALF-BLOOD CAMP  
章 5: ハーフブラッドキャンプへようこそ

I slowly opened my eyes as I felt pain ache over my body. I scanned the surroundings around me. It smelt of warm firewood, and everything was mostly made out of wood. 

"You okay?" I heard a voice next to me. I turned to the direction of the voice, only to see Grover by the entrance. He limped his way towards me. He must've hurt himself badly during the fight with the minotaur. 

Grover carefully sat next to me as he looked at me, his face full of relief. "I'm happy we made it out alive," he chuckled, and I laughed. I carefully sat up on the bed as I looked around once again. 

"Is this it?" I asked. "Is this the half-blood camp?" 

Grover nodded, "Well, almost. full-blood gods live here too, but we're mainly half-bloods here," Grover said as he handed me a cup of water. I gave him an understandable nod as I took a sip of the water. 

My body felt energized and refreshed the moment I took a sip of the water. "Feels good doesn't it?" Grover asked me, and I nodded. 

"How did we survive? How did you defeat the minotaur?" I asked him, and he shook his head in denial. "It wasn't me, it was you."

My eyes widened, and I couldn't help but open my mouth widely. "Me? There's no way..," I mumbled as I fiddled with my fingers. I then looked back up ay grover. "Maybe you got the wrong person Grover, I don't think I have any sense of power in my blood," I told him, but he shook his head. 

"It was you, and only you," He said. He then took a mirror out from the shelf next to my bed and handed it to me. "Look at how you've changed." 

I grabbed the mirror and looked at myself. My eyes widened as I saw my silver hair, along with my crystal green eyes. 

Holy shit, there's no way that this person in the mirror is me. 

"What happened to me?" I asked Grover. 

"You regained your power, hence you are gradually turning into the person you were supposed to be every since you were born." He explained as he looked at me with amazement. I fiddled with my new hair and studied the 'new' me.

"What am I supposed to do here? At the half-blood camp I mean," 

Grover got up in his two legs and stretched out his arm for me to take. "For training," I hesitated, but I ended up grabbing his hand in the end. He pulled me out of the bed and led me out. 

"The room you were in just now was the medical room. That's where everyone gets treated if they're hurt," He explained as he continued to walk down the road. I studied the camp as we walked around. 

The camp was heavily surrounded by tall trees, however the camp was big and spacious. I spotted loads of people who where dueling against each others, while others where either swimming or eating. 

Looking at them eat delicious food made me hungry as well. I felt my stomach grumble as we continued to walk down the road. Grover then stopped by a huge house. The house was covered in red, flames engulfed the outside of the entrance. 

I found it scary how this house was so dark, and how it radiated of bad energy. "This is Hade's house. Everyone who lives here, are children of Hades." Grover explained. I looked at the house with horror. Am I a child of Hades? The god of hell? 

"Don't worry though, you're not one of them," Grover reassured me as he walked further. He showed me around the other houses too. I was surprised at how many children there was here, I didn't expect it to be so many demigods. 

I did do research about the demigods , but I didn't know how many they were exactly. Grover continued to walk until we reached a house by the sea. My eyes widened as I saw the house that was next to the sea. 

"There's no way!" I squealed as I ran towards the house that was neatly accessorized with tridents. The house was covered with shells and had the prettiest blue colour. I looked at with amazement. "This is where Percy Jackson lives!" I exclaimed as I scanned the house, which was currently empty. 

I turned and looked at Grover, my eyes shining with excitement. "Where is Percy?" I asked him. I've been wanting to meet him for so long, and now I can finally meet him now that I'm here at the blood camp! 

"That's for you to find out by yourself," Grover told me as he walked back towards the center of the camp. I followed him right after. "Which house do I belong to?" I curiously asked him. 

He snickered and shrugged his shoulders as he continued to walk. "Thats also for you to find out by yourself," He answered. My brows furrowed. I caught up with Grover and walked next to him. "What If I don't find out at all?" I curiously asked him. He laughed,

"Then you'll temporally sleep in the medicine house," 

-

I sighed and plotted myself down by one of the benched outside of the medicine house. Three hours had passed, and i had no idea of who my father was.

Come to think of it, Grover never really mentioned by brother either. I let out a sigh. I wonder if my brother is doing okay, I wish I could meet him. 

I watched the half-bloods train and fight. They've been doing the same things for hours, how come they're not tired? 

In the end I decided to walk around the camp a little more. Just for fun, and besides, maybe I'll learn something about my dad while I'm walking around. 

I walked down the road and entered a playground. It seemed like this was the place where the half-bloods, and perhaps the full-bloods practice their combats in fights. 

As I walked around and scanned the area, I accidentally bumped Into a tall figure. My face hit someone's chest and I fell down on the ground.

"Ouch, my bum..," I mumbled as I collected myself up on my legs again, as my hands tried to remove the sand and stones that got stuck on my pants. 

"Watch where you're going loser," the male scoffed as he folded his hands. His eyes pierced through mine, which sent chills all over my body.

"Ah, I'm sorry..," I quickly apologised and moved on, however before I could walk by, I felt a pair of hands grasp onto my wrist. 

I winced in pain and shot a death glare at the male. "Hey! What makes you think you can do that?" I frustratedly asked him as I tried to escape from his grip. 

He clenched harder onto my wrist and smirked. "You don't know who I am?" He cockily asked as he leaned closer to my face. 

"You must be a newbie around here," he scoffed. "But it doesn't matter, you'll learn who I am eventually," he confidently said as he raised his left arm, ready to punch me. 

I couldn't do anything but close my eyes, waiting to be hit. 

I waited for the hard impact to touch my face, however it never did. Instead I heard a loud punch and the sound of someone groaning. I slowly opened my eyes only to see a tall muscular guy standing in front of me. 

He carefully pushed me behind his well built figure, as he stared down at the other male. "What makes you think you can treat a girl like that?" He scoffed as he looked at the male on the ground. 

The blonde headed male stood up from the ground and clenched his fists. "You really have the nerve to pick up a fight with me," he muttered. 

I looked up at the boy who had saved me. He had dark brown hair, and he was surprisingly tall. Guilt rushed through my body as I watched the two boys arguing with each other. If I don't stop them, then they'll fight soon enough. 

I had to think of something, something had to be done in order to stop them. But what? I hurriedly looked around the camp as I saw two tunnels of water next to the fireplace. 

The tall brown haired guy looked back at me with a reassured face. "Run, I'll take care of it," he said as he went back to face the blonde dude. I quickly nodded and ran towards the water tunnels.

When I arrived, I tried my best to roll the water tunnels towards the two males. My strategy was to use the water tunnel to roll down one of the guys.

My idea didn't seem realistic, but it's better than nothing. I hurriedly rolled the water tunnels towards the two boys and as I reached the fighting scene, one was already on the ground groaning, and the other was on top, beating him. 

I let out a scream of shock as I noticed that the dark brown haired guy was pinned down on the ground. "Hey! Don't do that!" I panicked as I rushed towards the blonde guy and pushed him off. 

I barely managed to push him off, but it was enough to help the brown haired guy. "I told you to run!" He hissed at me. The corned of his lips were injured, and I couldn't help but feel it was my fault. 

"Forget it, I don't want to involve anyone else in something I started" I told him, and he shook his head. "You can't beat him!" He said as he tried to push me away, however I refused. 

"No! I can beat him, I'm sure of it" I convinced him. He looked slightly unsure, but he backed off in the end. 

The blonde guy stood up, the corner of his lips turned into a smirk. "You're dead meat now," he exclaimed as he walked towards me, his fists ready to punch me. 

I stood still, unable to think clearly. The blonde male got closer and was about to hit me. I noticed from the corner of my eye that the brown haired guy was about to step in and help me. 

However I didn't want that to happen. Nobody deserves to get hurt because of me, ever. 

"No!" I shouted and closed my eyes. I quickly crossed my arms together, hoping to lessen the impact of the hit. 

I felt a rush of water rush behind me, and as I opened my eyes, the blonde guy had been washed away by the water from the tunnels. 

My mouth was left open as I looked at the brown haired boy. His eyes widened as he looked at me. 

"You did that?" I asked him with shock in my eyes. He shook his head, his eyes were even bigger than me. He then pointed above my head, "you did that," he said. 

I gave him a confusing look as I looked up at what he was pointing at, only to see that the symbol of a trident floated above my head. 

Holy shit. 

I was Poseidon's daughter.


End file.
